staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Kwietnia 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 07:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Mapeciątka; odc.40 Pechowy miś; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:55 Jedyneczka 09:35 Lassie; odc.44 Życzliwy sąsiad; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10:00 Fraglesy zza kulis; film dok.prod.USA 10:55 Telezakupy 11:10 Zwierzęta świata; Plaża pingwinów cz.1; film dok.prod. francuskiej 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc.38 Widmo typu K; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Samo życie 12:45 Klan; odc.586; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:05 pr.edukacyjny 13:20 Kiosk przy Wspólnej; poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 13:30 Telezakupy 13:50 Forum; powt. 14:35 Podróże małe i duże; Z plecakiem i walizką; Gaudi; stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Rejs do Unii; Debata 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1611; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Klan; odc.587; telenowela TVP 18:00 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Janusz Rzeszewski 18:05 Życie moje; program Małgorzaty Snakowskiej zgodą rodziców 18:55 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka; Fraglesy; Inspektor; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Okruchy życia; Inna kobieta; Other Woman; 1995 dramat prod.USA; reż: Gabrielle Beaumont; wyk: Jill Eikenberry,Laura Leighton 21:45 Oblicza mediów 22:05 Kronika kryminalna 22:30 Tylko u nas 22:55 Monitor Wiadomości 23:15 Sportowy flesz 23:25 Czas na dokument; Fotoamator; film dok. Dariusza Jabłońskiego zgodą rodziców 00:25 Chwała,chwała - cz.2 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 W labiryncie; odc.107/120 Ślub; telenowela TVP 09:00 Fatalny rewolwer; odc.37 Lunatyk; serial prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/ 09:45 Wieczór z Jagielskim na bis; P.Polk,A.Krzywy,J.Sieńczyłło 10:35 Mleczna droga; Milky Way; 1936 komedia prod.USA; reż: Leo McCarey; wyk: Harold Lloyd 12:00 Europejczycy 12:30 Nieznane siły przyrody; odc.5 Świat pozornych cudów; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Tajemnica Enigmy; odc.2/8 Zaproszenie do Warszawy; serial TVP 13:55 Przygody Chucka Finn'a; odc.23 Nulla Nulla; serial prod.australijskiej 14:25 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej 14:55 Providence; odc,17; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Święta wojna; serial TVP 17:00 Słoneczny patrol; odc.7; serial prod.USA 17:50 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Camerata; magazyn muzyczny 20:00 M jak miłość; odc.65; serial TVP 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:35 Linia specjalna; Jacek Piechota - min.gospodarki; audiotele:0-70025055 TAK, 0-70025022 NIE 22:35 W biały dzień; In Broad Daylight; 1991 film fab.prod.USA; reż: James Steven Sadwith; wyk: Brian Dennehy,Cloris Leachman,Marcia Gay Harden 00:10 Saddam Hussein: gra o przetrwanie; film dok.prod.USA 01:05 Football, football; magazyn piłkarski 01:30 Fatalny rewolwer; odc.42 Żli chłopcy; serial prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/ 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:30 Kurier i Echa dnia 07:00 Tommy i Oscar (2) - senal 07:30 Kurier Polska 2002 07:35 Opowieści Taty Bobra (33,34) 08:00 Aktualności 15min. 08:15 Magazyn beskidzki 08:30 Kurier Polska 2002 08:45 Gość dma 09:00 Przewodnik po ekonomii (4) 09:30 Kurier Polska 2002 09:35 Mike Hammer (9) - serial 10:20 Regjony kultury 10:30 Kurier Polska 2002 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnla 11:30 Kurier Polska 2002 11:45 To jest temat 12:00 Europa w zagrodzle 12:30 Kurier Polska 2002 12:35 Oko w oko z zywiołem (3) 13:30 Kurier Polska 2002 13:45 Agrobiznes Polska 14:00 Rodowody 14:30 Kurier Polska 2002 14:45 To jest temat 15:00 Legendy dalekich morz (4) 15:30 Kurier Polska 2002 15:40 Aktualności 20min. 16:00 Magazyn Telewizyjna 1 16:30 Kurier Polska 2002 16:45 Europa w zagrodzie 17:15 To jest temat 17:30 Kurier Polska 2002 17:50 Wizytówki - reklama 17:55 O tym się mówi - magazyn 18:00 Aktualności 15min. 18:15 Wradomosci sportowe 18:20 Regiony kultury 18:30 Magazyn Telewizyjna 1 19:30 Kino ma sto lat (8) - magazyn 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier Polska 2002 20:45 Eurotel Polska 2002 20:55 Echa dnia 21:15 PoronnaWlajmy 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Aktualności 10min. 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:00 Hamam -łaźnia turecka - film obyczajowy 23:40 Kuner Polska 2002 00:05 Josephine (7) - serial fantast. 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Zamek czarodziejów - teleturniej dla dzieci 7.25 Młody Herkules (31) - serial fantast. USA (powt.) 7.50 Strażnik Teksasu (128) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 8.40 Boston Public (4) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 9.30 W imieniu prawa - talk-show 10.25 Samo życie (38) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 11.00 Amor latino (69) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 11.45 Z głową w chmurach (53) - telenowela braz. 12.45 Życie jak poker (17) - telenowela pol. 13.15 Pucuś (1) - serial obycz. pol. 13.45 Zerwane więzi - talk-show 14.45 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (84) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 15.15 lncredible Hulk - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.15 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj ty - program muzyczny dla dzieci 16.30 Idol - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Bar 17.50 Serca na rozdrożu (18) - telenowela argent. 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Amor latino (70) - telenowela argent. 20.00 Bar 20.40 Mecz Ligi Mistrzów 21.30 Losowanie Lott i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie meczu) 22.40 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn krym. 23.10 Informacje 23.25 Graffiti - program publ. 23.35 Sport 23.40 Prognoza pogody 23.45 Puls biznesu 23.55 Bar - Night Club 0.25 W imieniu prawa - cykl dok. 1.15 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Wiosenna namiętność (76) - telenowela Argentyna 2001 06:35 Telesklep 30min. 07:05 Brzydula (64) - telenowela Kolumbia 2000 07:50 Laboratorium Dextera (12) - senal anim. 08:15 Zorro (12) - serial 08:40 Młody Robin Hood (13) - serial anim. 25min. 09:00 Niezwykłe podróże Sindbada (11) - serial anim. 09:30 Tele gra - teletumiej 10:30 Telesklep 60min. 11:30 Big Brother Bitwa - program rozrywkowy 40min. 12:10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13:05 Laboratorium Dextera (12) - serial anim. 25min. 13:30 Zorro (12) - serial anim. 13:55 Młody Robin Hood (13) - serial anim. 25min. 14:20 Beverly Hills 90210 (160) - senal obycz. USA 15:15 Milionerzy - teletumlej 16:00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16:15 Brzydula (65) - telenowela Kolumbia 2000 17:10 Wiosenna namiętność (77) - telenowela Argentyna 2001 50min 18:00 Rozmowy w toku 19:00 TVN Fakty 30min. 19:30 Kropka nad i 19:45 Sport 5min. 19:50 Pogoda 10min. 20:00 Big Brother BItwa 20:45 Król przedmieścia - serial kom. Polska 2002 45min. 21:30 Kto Was tak urządził? - program rozrywkowy 30min. 22:00 Rodzina Soprano 3 (32) - serial kryminalny USA 2001 65min. 23:05 TVN Fakty 15min. 23:20 Big Brother Bitwa - program rozrywkowy 45min. 00:05 Granice - serial dokumentalny 30min. 00:35 tv.onet - magazyn 01:05 Superwizjer TVN - magazyn 30min. 01:35 Nic straconego TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów (11) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Fiorella (7) - serial obyczajowy 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Policjanci z Miami (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (44) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Dharma i Greg (19) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady (13) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Egzamin z życia 2 (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.15 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.45 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów (12) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (45) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (8) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Przygody rodziny Addamsów 2 (29) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - pr. public. 17.45 Dziennik i Prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Viper (4) - serial sens., USA 20.00 ZAKŁADNICZKA - dramat obyczajowy, USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Informacje sportowe i pogoda 22.05 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 Policjanci z Miami (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.15 HOT SHOTS! - komedia sensacyjna, USA 01.00 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.20 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Świat na dzień dobry - TVN 24 9.40 Maria Emilia (142/150) - telencwela meks. 10.30 Tele gra - teleturniej 11.00 Gorączka w mieście (38/48) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angeła (38/78) - serial obycz. meks. 14.40 Kangoo - serial anim. 15.05 SOS Croco - serial anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Ball - serial anim. 16.20 Belfer z klasą (37/43) - serial kom. USA 16.45 Krok za krokiem (24/67) - serial kom. USA 17.15 Klaun (15/27) - serial sens. niem. 18.10 Gorączka w mieście (39/48) - serial sens. USA 19.05 Melrose Place (81) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Zwolnienie warunkowe - film sens. USA, 1978 (115 min) 22.05 Marlin Bay (8/38) - serial obycz. nowozel. 23.00 Rażące zaniedbanie - film obycz. USA (powt.) 0.45 (na żywo) Big Brother Bitwa 1.45 Śladami mordercy - film sens. USA, 1995 (105 min) 3.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 573; telenowela TVP 08:50 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Krzysztofem Pomianem o Europie 09:20 Przyrodnicy; Przyrodnicy - doc. Marcin Węsławski; program Joanny Łęskiej 09:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:30 Drzwi do lasu; program przyrodniczy dla dzieci 11:00 Trzy misie; odc. 4/26 - Burza; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:30 Klan; odc. 573; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Marszałek Piłsudski; odc. 6/8; 2001 serial prod. polskiej (STEREO); reż: Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski; powt. 13:15 Wielki bieg; 1981 film fab. prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk: Tadeusz Bradecki, Jarosław Kopaczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Krzysztof Pieczyński 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Krzysztofem Pomianem o Europie; powt. 15:35 Przyrodnicy; Przyrodnicy - doc. Marcin Węsławski; program Joanny Łęskiej; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Archiwum Polskich Wydarzeń Kulturalnych; 1991: "Metro"; film dokumentalny Artura Więcka i Witolda Beresia 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Drzwi do lasu; program przyrodniczy dla dzieci; powt. 18:00 Trzy misie; odc. 4/26 - Burza; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 573; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Kocur Wawrzyniec i Przyjaciele; Ryś; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Wieści polonijne 20:15 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny 20:40 Polskie smaki; Kulebiak 21:00 Wielki bieg; 1981 film fab. prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk: Tadeusz Bradecki, Jarosław Kopaczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Krzysztof Pieczyński; powt. 22:40 Philippe Giusiano gra Rondo a la Krakowiak F-dur Fryderyka Chopina; .; wyk: Philippe Giusiano - fortepian, Orkistra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Narodowej, dyryguje Kazimierz Kord 22:55 Linia specjalna; program publicystyczny 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:05 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Złote lata 60; Zespół "Żuki" 00:50 Karino; odc. 9/13 - Walka o życie; 1975 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Batory 01:20 Kocur Wawrzyniec i Przyjaciele; Ryś; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 573; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 W klatce; 1987 film fab. prod. polskiej (106'); reż: Barbara Sass; wyk: Krzysztof Jędrysek, Maria Ciunelis, Katarzyna Figura, Danuta Kowalska, Władysław Kowalski 04:15 Archiwum Polskich Wydarzeń Kulturalnych; 1991: "Metro"; film dokumentalny Artura Więcka i Witolda Beresia; powt. 04:40 Wieści polonijne; powt. 04:55 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny; powt. 05:20 Polskie smaki; Kulebiak; powt. 05:40 Miss Polonia in Deutschland; reportaż Dariusza Dynera; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Siódma pieczęć (The Seventh Seal / Det Sjunde Inseglet) dramat, Szwecja, 1957, 94 min. 16.00 Panna w?o?cianka (Barysznia - Krestijanka) melodramat, WNP 1995, 119 min. 18.00 Przyjaciółka (La Amiga) dramat, Argentyna, 1989, 110 min. 20.00 Dokument. Legendy kina: Marta Meszaros, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Ten dzień to prezent (Ajandek Ez A Nap / A Priceless Day) dramat, Węgry, 1979, 87 min. 22.00 Toksyczna afera (Toxic Affair) Francja, 1993, 85 min. 23.30 Zakochane kobiety (Women in Love) dramat, Wielka Brytania, 1970, 129 min. BBC One 6.00 Breakfast 9.00 Kilroy Followed by News; Weather 10.00 Housecall Followed by News; Weather 11.00 Trading Up 11.30 TV Mail Followed by News; Weather 12.00 The Enemy Within 12.30 Wipeout 13.00 BBC News; Weather 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.45 Neighbours 14.10 Doctors 14.40 Diagnosis Murder 15.25 CBeebies 15.45 CBBC 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 BBC News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Tomorrow's World 19.30 This Is Your Life 20.00 Weakest Link 20.50 The National Lottery: Jet Set Departure Lounge 21.00 Crimewatch UK 22.00 BBC News 22.25 Regional News 22.35 Crimewatch UK Update 22.45 The Fourth Protocol 0.45 Sign Zone 4.15 BBC News 24 BBC Two 7.00 CBBC 8.15 CBeebies 10.50 Schools programmes 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Radng and World Snooker 14.40 Westminster Live 15.50 News; Regional News; Weather 16.00 Racing and World Snooker 18.00 The Simpsons 18.20 TOTP2 18.45 World Snooker 19.30 Cannabis Cafes UK 20.00 World Snooker 21.00 Food Junkies 22.00 Attachments 22.30 Newsnight 23.25 World Snooker 0.05 Despatch Box 0.30 BBC Learning Zone BBC Choice 19.00 Robot Wars 19.30 Third Rock from the Sun 20.00 Liquid News 20.30 EastEnders Revealed 21.00 Tombstone 22.10 Film 2002 with Jonathan Ross 23.25 Paths to Freedom 0.00 Liquid News 0.30 Third Rock from the Sun 1.00 Robot Wars 1.30 The Stand-Up Show BBC Four 19.00 Travels with My Tutu 19.30 Painting the Weather 20.00 BBC Four News and Weather 20.30 The Talk Show with Matthew Horsman 21.00 Tumbledown 22.55 Four Minutes 23.00 Readers' and Writers' Roadshow 23.30 Painting the Weather 0.00 The Talk Show with Matthew Horsman 0.30 Storyville: The War Room